


Последний сеанс

by EmberNova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, OOC, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Любая ненавязчивая рождественская песня - приветствуется
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	Последний сеанс

**Author's Note:**

> Любая ненавязчивая рождественская песня - приветствуется

За окном крупными хлопьями снег бесшумно ложился на занесенную землю. В кабинете витала умиротворенная мрачная атмосфера, как нравилось хозяину. Со свешенной к полу руки редко капала невысохшая кровь на темную древесину. На щетинистом лице вокруг рта ярко выделялось кровавое месиво. Лишь слегка были заляпаны будто втянутые щеки другого. Грэм лежал на груди Ганнибала, который вытянул ноги на пододвинутое соседнее кресло. В отдалении потрескивал огонь в камине. Часы отсчитывали седьмой час, а воздух пропитал неуместный металлический запах.

— Признаться, я не ожидал от тебя столь решительных действий, Уилл, — иронично улыбаясь, произнес доктор Лектер.

— Он занял мое время, — усмехнулся Уилл в своей нервной манере.

Ганнибал немного ухмыльнулся такому ответу, ненавязчиво проведя по зубам языком. На них еще чувствовался противный горьковатый привкус.

— Хочу заметить, что я предлагал для начала обработать и зажарить мясо, — немного обиженно произнес Ганнибал, ведь Уилл лишил его одного из главных удовольствий жизни: готовки и сервировки стола. — К тому же сырое мясо не самым благоприятным образом сказывается на организме человека, — обобщил доктор.

Однако не так сильно он обижался на Грэма, как мог бы. В сложившихся обстоятельствах ему было интереснее и даже важнее другое.

— Молчи, — хихикнул расслабленный Уилл, лениво кусая и пережевывая содержимое живота незадачливой жертвы.

Его лицо ни разу не сменило выражение удовольствия, хотя почки были невыносимо горькими. Обычно Ганнибал даже побрезговал бы такое брать в рот. Но это…

Доктор Лектер принимал пациента, записывавшегося неделю назад. Тот пропустил свое время, но все же решил напроситься на прием, что было крайне невоспитанно с его стороны. Пациент был знаменитым в узких кругах владельцем нескольких художественных коллекций, которые успешно представлял на выставках. Несмотря на духовное богатство древних художников, сам он ни капли в искусстве не разбирался. Мог метнуть парой заученных фраз, и вот уже критики трясут перед его носом карманами, желая узреть Великих. Но раз сеанс был оплачен заранее, а тот, кого Ганнибал ждал, так и не явился, доктор решил лишний раз проявить благосклонность и принять пациента. Половина сеанса ушла на глубочайшие извинения и оправдания, что психиатру было всегда не по нраву. Это было совершенно непродуктивно. Хоть Ганнибал, как доктор, и мог встать на место пациента — у того, в связи с развившейся полгода назад болезнью, появились проблемы с ориентацией в пространстве и времени — все же он настоятельно рекомендовал нанять помощника, а раз господин богат благодаря своим высказываниям дилетанта, то для него это не должно было составить ровно никакой проблемы. Однако же владелец не счел обязательным принять во внимание наставления доктора, чем только больше раздражал внешне сдержанного и абсолютно тактичного психиатра. Ганнибал разве что из привитых манер не выказывал предельную скуку. В любом случае все сведется к одному, и доктор уже знал заключительные слова сеанса.

За окном крупные хлопья снега заметали улицы. Напряжение витало в воздухе повсеместно. И только в покоях, что, как крепость, возвышались среди улиц Балтимора, царило спокойствие и мнимое чувство безопасности.

— Ганнибал. — Дверь кабинета распахнулась, и точно послышалось завывание ветра, привнесшее в защищенные комнаты каннибальского укрытия пронзающий кости холод.

Владелец обратил незаинтересованный взгляд на бесцеремонно прервавшего сеанс гостя. Лектер немного повернул голову, подпирая средним и указательным пальцами подбородок. На пороге, как метель явившийся, Уилл глубоко дышал, и грудь высоко поднималась под тяжестью рыболовного костюма. Широкая улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, уступая место возмущенному замешательству. Следующие действия эпатировали психиатра. Грэм сжал в недовольстве губы, вперся взглядом в самовольного доктора и точно по немой команде рванул с места.

Рывок. И пациент-дилетант повален с кресла на пол. Рывок. И жемчужные пуговицы с перестуком покатились по темному деревянному полу. Пауза. Бешеные глаза сбитого с толку владельца.

— Déjeuner, — слетел еле различимый шепот с растянутых в усмешке губ.

Зубы Грэма вонзились в брюхо пациента, и истошный вопль обездвиженного гостя наполнил зловещие стены, что запирали нечленораздельные крики о помощи. Чуть вздернув голову, упершись локтем о подлокотник кресла, Ганнибал задумчиво держал палец у губ, глядя на происходящее привычным анализирующим взглядом. Он наблюдал за кровавым перфомансом, пожирая взглядом все кровавые подробности. Он ощущал свое участие больше, чем обычно. Это наполняло его грудь неповторимым плотным чувством удовлетворения.

Приглушенный и резкий стук в дверь рассеял ленивую атмосферу, вмиг привнося в покои притаившегося Потрошителя тревогу. Пара повернула головы к двери, а Уилл напрягся, сведя брови в непритворном беспокойстве.

— Доктор Лектер? — это был дребезжащий бас Джека Кроуфорда. — Доктор Лектер!

— Тсш-ш-ш, — медленно выдыхая носом воздух, произнес доктор, чтобы огладить насторожившегося Уилла по спине, чувствуя под ладонью переплетения зеленого вязаного свитера.

Ганнибал расслабленно откинул голову на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза. Уголки его губ чуть вздернулись, и он, точно под Иоганна Штрауса, в сопровождении резкого голоса Джека, отдался внутреннему спокойствию.

— Доктор Лектер? — контрольный запрос и момент истины. Либо ручка сейчас повернется, либо…

Послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Уилл выдохнул. Он посмотрел на Ганнибала. Тот оклемался, с хитрющей улыбкой глянув на Грэма. Всего секунда на осознание, и на лице последнего расплылась такая же, послышался нервный смешок. Комнаты убежища снова стал заполнять теплый уют, в воздухе раздалось отдаленное потрескивание поленниц в камине, а холодный металлический запах, режущий легкие, исчез, оставляя за собой лишь невесомый отголосок, не смывшийся с рук. Уилл улыбнулся, последний кусок сегодняшней трапезы с трудом проскользнул в горле, и он, подтянувшись, положил голову на грудь. Сердце доктора размеренно стучало, и Уилл не упустил возможность в какой раз отметить это словом «пока». Он закрыл глаза, прижавшись крепче и сжав в кулаках серый свитер Ганнибала. Лектер переместил левую руку со спины на каштановый затылок, зарываясь в испачканные кудри цепкими пальцами, и последовал примеру Грэма, задремав.

Кровь медленно вытекала из тела жертвы, просачиваясь сквозь мельчайшие щели в подпол. А за окном все так же безмятежно кружил снегопад.


End file.
